Burning at Both Ends
by dawn-roulette
Summary: coming from my SYOC. Dove, Marcus, Swift, Shaun, Timebomb, Fenrir, Dallas, Jak, and Laser, running from dunder headed erasers, coo-coo scientist, and just about everything else. Max and the flock will be mentioned, maybe make an apperence...rated t
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," RJ hissed.

"Does the kitty want some yarn?" An eraser, I didn't recognize, mused.

Another nameless eraser smiled a discussing toothy grin. Shoving his meaty club of a hand through the bar's of my dog crate he pick up my long leopard like tail, pinching it until I cried out.

A roar of laughter erupted from the demonic beings.

Ignore. Ignore him. Ignore all of them. I thought to myself.

"Sick bastards," I heard Dove mumble from the cage above mine.

"What was that, freak?" RJ growled at my best friend.

"Your fight isn't with her RJ," I put in.

"Are you talking to me kitty cat?"

"Who else would I be talking to moron?" Erasers: the dumbest life forms on the planet.

Instead of a witty come back like Dove or myself might reply with, RJ respond with bruit force and anger. A hand sewn leather boot kick my crate, sending Dove's cage toppling off of mine. My cage on the other hand just fell over. I though I had gotten out of a disaster, until I felt my cage being lifted. With an rage filled yell RJ flung my crate across the cell block. Nameless experiments gasped, some squealed, others laughed.

It all depended which side they were on. If they'd ever have a chance in the real world, or if they were still being spoon fed by the white coats.

"Quit being such an ass RJ," A gravely harsh female voice came from a crate adjacent to where mine lay now. The speaker looked to be about 14. She had extremely curly hair, the color of a new penny. Two little black goat like horns stuck out the mop of copper hair. Her light skin was littered with freckles and she was covered in burn scars, and cuts. Her deep sapphire blue eyes looked up at the meat headed erasers, with pure hatred.

"What was that, freak?" RJ spun around to look at her.

"You really need to come up with a new angry response, or whatever. The whole 'What was that freak?' thing is not working for ya." The lousy impersonation horn girl did of him had only made RJ angrier.

RJ snatched horn girl's cage, and quickly began to unlatch it. Then the girl did something I never expected. She began snapping. Snapping like it would save her life. The spoon fed experiments laughed and pointed, enjoying this girl's impending demise. Then another unexpected thing happened from her rapidly snapping fingers came light. Not just light. Fire light. The spark from her hand ignited RJ's shirt.

When the clunky eraser realized he was literally on fire his howls of fear were to much for the others to bare. He screeched and flailed around like a disgruntle baboon. His over sized hand hit a light as he was swinging it around, for some god forsaken reason. Said light began to flicker wildly and so did others. Until the majority of the lights were turned into disco tech work strobe lights. Just step one of total chaos. Even the bland concrete wall seem to be exploded with color.

Dove, and the rebellious experiments exploded with laughter.

You see, I, being two percent leopard, have a instinctual fear of fire. Although watching RJ get his rear end handed to him by a little girl was quite hysterical, I was more focus on the flame, and attempting to get the crate unlock of to scratch a chunk of plastic of the side of my cage, for me to escape in all the confusion.

Unfortunately, Dr. Delaney, had to come strolling in while the disaster was in full swing. Unlike the other mutants, I stopped dead in my tracks, and became as silent as possible. Dr. Delaney was in charge of all feline DNA experiments. He was the "mastermind" behind my "enhancements."

Dr. Delaney cleared his throat. Being that he was unnoticed, he left and returned shortly after, with company. Good old Dr. Harvey and a very powerful looking Dr. Michaels hanging on his arm follow the graying forty-some year old back into the cell block.

Dr. Harvey whistled causing everyone to whip their heads around to look at him. Every single person in that room, human or not, stopped and dropped what they were doing.

Dove quit biting an eraser's hand, RJ dropped horn girl's dog crate, rebellious experiments stopped laughing, spoon fed lackeys stopped screaming, and even the lights stopped flickering.

"What is the meaning of the RJ?" Dr. Harvey spat in the dark haired eraser's face.

"Bu-but Dad, I didn't mean-" That's right folks. You heard the jar head correct! Dr. Harvey if RJ father! His first born son to be exact!

"Robert, I'm very disappointed in you," Oh and about the whole "Robert" deal, RJ stands for Robert Junior! Ha! Am I the only one laughing? Ok, not out loud, I'd be beaten to a pulp if my laughter interrupted this, ahem, touching seen. "I knew I should have put your brother in charge. He may not have decent taste in friends," Dr. Harvey looked down at horn girl, with disgust. "But he could do a Hell of a lot better than what you have shone me here!"

"This is new." I heard Dove mumble to herself.

"Lily?" Dr. Harvey began.

"Yes sir?" The curly haired blond looked up at Dr. Harvey. She had just revived the job, and would do anything to get higher up in the ranks. It was obvious. She was the one who observed, and was in charge of the erasers, during yard time. She does have a way with the dumb beasts.

"Please take RJ back to my office," Then turning to RJ, Dr. Harvey adds, "I'll deal with you later."

With that Dr. Michaels, and RJ exit. Before there out of my ear shot I hear her say something about his father having a hard time showing his love. Yeah right. That's a laugh.

RJ's goons followed him out the door like the brainless apes they were.

"As for the rest of, you," Dr. Harvey looked over us with disgust.

"I'll take it from here Rob," Quiet, Dr. Delaney dismissed the raging psychopath, that was some how dubbed a doctor.

"Are you sure Zach, they can get a bit," another disgusted look, "unruly."

"Go, I've been working here longer than you, and I thing I can handle my own God damned creations." Dr. Delaney hissed in Dr. Harvey's face.

"Damn," I heard horn girl mumble to herself.

With an exasperated sigh worthy of a true diva, Dr. Harvey stormed out.

Harvey paced the room for what seem to be hours. Then realized that the several crates were strewn about the room probably didn't belong in their current positions, he began to clean up. He lifted up Dove, and placed her cage back in mine's original place. He took horn girl's dog crate and positioned it back on top of a cage, containing a skinny blonde girl with large brown eyes.

There were only two cages left on the floor. Mine, and one belonging to a experiment that had just recently been moved to this cell block.

"Now, you two," Dr. D began, taking a sip of his coffee that I hadn't before realized he had. "Are coming with me."

I looked down at my cage bars. Hoping that he figures out that is truly impossible, in this current condition,for me to escape the crate. I dryly cleared my throat.

"Ahem, little help here?" Growled, what sounded like a normally pretty voice.

"What?" Dr. D dead-panned.

I wanted to scream. "Our cages are locked." I said with a extremely fake calm voice. What a tool!

"Oh," I mentally face palmed at this guys stupidity.

_God, this man is going to be the dead of me. _I heard the girl in the other crate think. Oh, about that. Um, I can read minds. Yeah, super cool right? If too brain dead to figure out I'm being sarcastic, then I apologize that you haven't been able to pass the 2nd grade. _Pull it together Swift. They will not retire you, they will not retire you. _The girl, who's name I now knew was Swift.

"Well? Are you going to let us out?" Swift asked.

The "doctor" quickly rushed over to my cage and unlatched it, then did Swift's cage. This guy is a complete moron. I could easily escape, but I think he knew I would never do it without Dove. She had been there for me, since I can remember. Even if all our plans to get to freedom were utter fails. She was still my best friend.

Once I have all 6' 3"(7' straight including the tail) of me out of the crate I stood feeling as I towered over everything. I looked down on Dr. Doe Doe. Then I came face to face with one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my entire 16 years of life on this planet. The girl, Swift. She was gorgeous.

He skin had a slight tan, but all of us were pretty white do to the fact we were shut ins. She had dark chocolate brown hair, which was long due to the fact the dummies at the school never let us have any self expression. And her eyes, oh her eyes. They were most likely the most beautiful thing about her! Swift's eye were that of a cat's. They were large and green and reflective, and I feel like one of those, what do you call them? Oh! Yeah! Fan-girls.

I tried reading her mind to see what her impression of me was. Ladies and gentlemen!; _Whoa. He has a tail._ My dreams were crushed.

"Come," Dr. Delaney beckoned us to a door I had never noticed before this.

**So! What do ya think? Ok so I was wondering If you would longer chapters, with huge gaps between updates, or shorter chapters with just normal gaps. I have a serious problem, so I HAVE to add lots of detail. I'm not going to introduce everyone at once. Hopefully ypou will be familiar with all the characters by chapter 9ish. Their not going to get out of the school for a while. Just to forewarn you. Well I hope you liked! x) ~K**


	2. Ummm, hello?

Ok guy this is kinda pissing me off. I mean I'm not going to dump a shat ton of garbage on you like I've stopped writing or anything, but. I feel as though you all don't care, I got one review for this story and it makes me feel like all the hard work I put in for you guys is not paying off. I'm not mad or anything, just a little hurt. So please, at least let me know you read it. I don't like letting you down by not updating, but I don't like that it seems that you don't care. Thanks for the characters and everything, but I really just wanted to get that off my chest. I might be able to update before the new year, but I have a bunch of other projects, so I'll see. Thank you, again.

~Kristina Rae


End file.
